God's Bride
by Inuyashagirl2015
Summary: Why? Ah, that is the unanswerable, unspoken question. Why? Why does Akito treat this one differently? Why is she allowed close to the family, despite the risk it presents? Why, why why? What does Akito know that makes this one different from the rest? More importantly, what is she planning to do with this... New addition? Formerly: Akito and The Dragon. (Fem)Akito/OC (OFC) femslash
1. Chapter 1

Well, my lovelies, I'm finally getting around to continuing this. Obviously I've renamed it because the first name wasn't exactly... fitting, relevant or interesting in any way, but yeah, whatever. Point is, I'm finally continuing it. But first, to rewrite everything I have thus far because, while certainly better than the first attempt, if I actually want to go somewhere with this story, I'm definitely gonna have to make a better first impression and give myself a much better initial foundation to work with. Cuz, let's be honest, everything was still ridiculous and unrealistic, and Dragon was still hitting the Mary-Sue juice pretty hard. Let's fix all that so I can stop being ashamed of this mishapen freak and stop wondering how many people are deciding to look through my stuff cuz they read something else and then were immediately turned off by this particular story, shall we?

**Let'sTryThisAgain,ShallWe?Chapter1...**

And finally, the apartment was finished, walls painted colours that I loved, sparse furniture situated exactly where I wanted, a few pictures and posters scattered about... The apartment was, finally, furnished and decorated exactly how I wanted it to be.

I say _the_ apartment, but really, I suppose I should call it _my_ apartment. Mine, under my aunt's name and checking account, but mine nonetheless. Mine alone, at that. There's just something about being able to call a place your own, knowing that you won't have to share it with anyone, unless you want to, and you can do almost anything you want at almost any time is just so... liberating.

My stomach growled suddenly, reminding me sharply that it was almost ten-thirty at night and I hadn't eaten since noon when my aunt had stopped by to see how the apartment was coming, give me some last minute paperwork to fill out for the school and bring me lunch. As my stomach bid, I gradually made my way towards my kitchen, still basking in the aftermath of a lot of hard work. Inside my small, cozy kitchen, I tossed two poptarts into the toaster and leaned against the counter, my mind traveling as I waited. In the last two weeks my life had changed drastically. Of course, when all was said and done, I couldn't exactly say I was even slightly worse off for it. When it comes right down to it, the change had been almost certainly for the better. And enjoying poptarts at ten-thirty at night without having to worry about quieting myself in the kitchen was certainly a relaxing first time experience.

Nearly as soon as I finished my poptarts, my phone vibrated in my pocket, signalling I had recieved a text message.

_~Hey there! Just thought I would remind you that you _will_ have to go school tomorrow, so you had better be in bed already and only seeing this text when you wake up in the morning or I shall be quite cross XP_

I laughed in my silent kitchen, listening to the sound echoing through my otherwise vacant little apartment before replying, saying that I wasn't _quite _in bed yet, but I was certainly getting there. She, of course, replied with some faux-scolding and then bid me a goodnight and pleasant dreams. As I didn't exactly want to make it a habit of lying to my aunt, I cleaned up after myself in my kitchen and then headed to my bedroom to get some sleep. After all, with tomorrow being my first day at a new school, I would probably need the energy. With nothing more than the thought of what tomorrow could bring, my mind finally relinquished consciousness for the night and I fell asleep.

**PageBreakCuzWhyNot,Right?**

The alarm on my phone, which was currently set to play Masquerade from The Phantom Of The Opera, woke me up at seven the next morning. I blinked up at the ceiling, still not quite used to the light purple of my bedroom being the first sight to greet me in the morning, though I was quickly becoming more and more accustomed to it as the days passed. The bed, as per usual, was so comfortable that it was really a shame that I had to leave it so soon. But, alas, a new school awaits me. In like... five more minutes...

Two seconds later, he alarm woke me again, telling me that, okay, seriously, it's 7:05, time to get up for this time. Though it pained me to do so, I obeyed the alarm this time and finally dragged myself out of the blessedly comfortable bed. My first inclination was to pull on the first thing I found in my closet, but when I opened the closet, I was harshly reminded of the reality of being a 16 year old sophmore in high school by the sight of the navy blue school uniform hanging in the very front where I couldn't miss it if I wanted to. And believe me, I did kind of want to.

After getting dressed and then doing all of the miscellaneous bathroom stuff (brushing teeth and hair, putting on eyeliner, etc.) the next order of business would have certainly been food if the soon to be routine hadn't been interrupted by a knock on my door.

As expected, it was none other than my aunt Rumiko, the one who had recently become my legal guardian and who was also funding my current... Well, everything really. My father had agreed to pay a certain sum every month after he basically foisted me off onto my aunt, which was more than my apartment rent for sure, but after the recent move, furniture, appliances and other such things were also necessary, and it was not enough to cover those initial expenses. She herself lived in the same building, though on a lower floor, in an apartment which, like this one, was only one bathroom, one bedroom, a small living/dining area and a kitchen. This, she decided, was the best living arrangement for the time being, as the apartment was just small enough to be cozy for her and her husband, but would certainly become crowded with three. _Especially with one of the three being a rather mature teenage girl who is also used to looking after herself and having a significant amount of freedom_, according to my aunt Rumi. And, I couldn't say I was at all displeased with the arrangement, obviously.

"Good morning Dragon." My aunt immediately swept me into a hug as I let her into the apartment. "Two questions- Did you sleep well and did you have breakfast? Cuz I made muffins and you're eating them no matter the answer to the second question." She shook a paper bag in my face pointedly.

"Well, it's a good thing I haven't eaten yet," I rolled my eyes teasingly, "And yes, I slept very well, thanks for asking." I replied as I brought her into the kitchen so that we could sit at the table and eat, since it was only about 7:25 and I didn't have to be at school until eight o'clock and it should take less than ten minutes for me to walk to school, if not five.

"I would say I'm glad you got a good night's sleep, but then, with all this cheek you're giving me, I'm not sure you deserved it." My aunt shot back, then winked.

"Aww, you couldn't say something like that about little ol' me, could you?" I blinked at her, widening my eyes to portray the look of perfect innocence as I pulled out one of the muffins and took a bite.

"That face. I don't trust it." She flicked my forehead before taking her own muffin out of the bag," There had been only two in the bag, but they were both fairly large muffins so I wasn't all too concernd about it.

"So, are you excited for your first day of school." She asked, making small talk as we had our breakfast.

"Sort of. I mean, I already miss my group from my old school, but I guess I'l still be able to see them every now and again, and surely I'll make some new friends one way or another. Probably." I muttered the last part, trying not to become insecure and psych myself out and ruin my first day.

"Hey, don't worry about it." She smiled comfortingly and patted my arm, "You'll find your place here in no time, I'm sure. At least you're a sophmore, not a senior, so you'll have plenty of time." The alarm on her phone interrupted her consolatin, signalling that it was 7:30 and she needed to leave if she wanted to be at work on time. She smiled apologetically, threw away her muffin paper and left my apartment with a final 'Have a nice day' to mark her parting. In her absence, I found that I had no preparation left and simply grabbed my pre-packed backpack, left and locked my apartment, and headed towards the school.

**AndHere'sAnotherPagebreakCuzWhyNot?**

The walk to the school was fairly uneventful. I doubted I could have gotten lost even if I wanted to, considering my apartment building was rather close to the school, close enough that I saw several identical uniforms on my way, giving me a general flow to go along with. A somewhat friendly girl was kind enough to show me where the office was and by 7:50, I was sitting in one of the waiting chairs in the office next to a little blonde boy who was chattering away to a guy, who looked about my age, with white and black hair who seemed completely bored out of his skull with everything. At nearly 8 AM on the dot, a tall, lanky old gentleman practically bounced into the office with a startling amount of energy. He nodded at the three of us as he spoke.

"Ah, good, you're all here. And early too, what luck! If you'll all come with me, I would prefer to do this in my office." The cheerful man bade us follow him and, with only a short, quickly averted glance traded between the leather clad boy and myself, we followed him.

"Now," The man, whom I'm assume at this point is the principal, "You are Dragon Angelius, right?" I nodded. "Good. Now, it's a little unusual for us to get transfer students nearing the end of fall, but not completely unheard of. Since you won't have gotten any sort of official tour like, say, the incoming freshmen or transfer students, we've decided instead to give you a guide to make sure that you make it to your classes at least the first few days. These boys are Hatsuharu and Momiji Sohma." The leather clad one nodded and the blonde boy waved enthusiasticaly.

"As they're both your age and grade level, they have several classes with you. Here," He handed me a folder with a piece of paper stapled to the front, "That's your schedule, you can keep it and the folder, if you really wanted to, but the paperwork needs to be finished and signed by you and your guardian by the end of the week, though tonight would certainly be preferable. Any questions?" I shook my head, glancing over at the two, wondering how the blonde was my age and grade when he looked so young... And he was even wearing a girl's uniform...

"Fantastic. Feel free to ask me or any of the teachers or your guides if you need anything. You may all go to your first period class now, I've already informed Mr. Amota that the three of you will be late." The man smiled brightly as the three of us got up and left the office, in no particular hurry to get anywhere, as it would seem. The second we were out of the office, the blonde boy latched onto my side.

"Hi, nice to meet you." The boy smiled, youthful face guileless and friendly, "I'm Momiji and that guy over there is Haru." The boy nodded in friendly acknowledgement.

"Nice to meet you too." I couldn't help but smile back at the kid- Er, sorry, the boy who was apparently the same age as me, "So, how is... Algebra 2?" I asked, looking over the schedule I had been given.

"It's pretty easy, actually, especially since Haru is really good at it and can help with anything you might not understand, but Mr. Amota can be kind of scary." The blonde frowned at the thought of the teacher.

"Well, that's good to know," I pouted at the thought of intimidating first period teachers, and math in general, "How is... Literature and Composition?"

"Yuki is in that one." Haru mentioned, and I nodded, though I had no idea who Yuki was. "May I?" He held out his hand for the schedule, which I readily relinquished.

"Third period, Chemistry. That's with me. Fourth period, varsity choir, with Momiji, fifth period World History, also with us and Kyo. Sixth period, gym, we're all in that. Seventh period, principles of business with Kyo and I and your eigth period is basically study hall." The boy quickly rattled off, too quickly for me to fully take in.

"Um... You might have to remind of those later on... And, who exactly are Yuki and Kyo again?" I asked, feeling sheepish at my lack of knowledge.

"They're technically our cousins. Sort of." Momiji replied, "And they're also... Well, you'll see later, I'm sure." Momiji leaned in and whispered conspiratorially, "It's supposed to be sort of a secret, but it doesn't take much to figure it out at all." He giggled.

"We're here." Hatsuharu interrupted as we stopped in front of a door, which seemed menacing suddenly as I considered Momiji's previous warnings about the algebra teacher. Haru, however, showed no such hesitation and merely opened the door and entered, forcing Momiji and I to abort all stalling and follow him.

"There you are." The surprisingly imposing math teacher stood up as soon as we entered. "I was beginning to wonder how long Mr. Fujioka was planning on keeping you." With no further ado, he nodded to a corner in the back of the class where three empty desks sat next to the window, "Go ahead and sit down, you may as well be one lesson less behind than you would have been otherwise." I nodded, stiffening at the stares that I suddenly found aimed at me from the other students. Immediately, he began teaching, and though I took exact notes and tried very hard to keep up, he used at least two major concepts that I had yet to learn and I quickly found that I was very, very lost. Thanfully, the class was almost done, and I knew that once I got home, I could google it all and have the internet teach me how to math. As the bell rang, Momiji, who had been surprisingly quiet, piped up again.

"Did you understand that, Dragon?" I laughed and shook my head.

"Not a single tiny bit." I sighed and shrugged.

"Don't worry, I didn't either," He giggled as we quickly left the room, no one eager to stay in a math class any longer than absolutely necessary, "At least you have an excuse."

"Momiji, am I going to have to reteach everything he just said today because you weren't paying attention?" Haru sighed in exasperation, clearly already expecting the answer.

"Absolutely." Momiji grinned brightly,

"Momiji, you should really pay attention in class. Give Haru a break every once in a while." A soft, gently scolding voice interrupted.

"But there's no fun in that Yuki." Momiji whined and then stuck his tongue out at his cousin. And finally, I was greeted with the sight of the third Sohma I was intended to meet that day. Intended being the key word.

**End**

Just condensed the first the chapters into on and it's still shorter than the next two, despite the fact that they both got literally halfed in the rewrite. Whatever, happens sometimes. Hope you enjoyed, my lovelies!


	2. Chapter 2

Haru's entire demeanor changed at the appearance of the lavender haired male. Up until this point, he had, at most, seemed vaguely amused by the world, but mostly impassive and uncaring of anything. As soon as Yuki appeared, he abruptly straightened, and a grin forced its way onto his face before he could even consider stopping it.

It was an interesting change.

There's really no way they aren't dating, I decided. That, or they've both got that whole _Oh no, my love can never be requited_ complex, in this case probably because they're related to eachother in addition to the typical insecurities of teenagers. In that case, I may later decide to meddle and play matchmaker... Maybe.

"Hey Yuki." Haru greeted the lavenderette with a fond smirk before nodding to me. "This is Dragon Angelius. She has Lit and Comp with you next, so..."

"I'm assuming I'm intended to escort her to her next class in your place then? Some tour guide you are." Yuki teased.

"Well, she'll get where she needs to be, won't she?" Haru shrugged, smirking but not rising to the bait, "And if you want to get to class on time, I would say you should probably get going."

"Fine, if you don't want to assist the new students, I certainly will." He then addressed me, "He is right, though, about us being late if we don't go now, so we should probably..." He trailed off apologetically.

"Head out." I finished. He nodded and, somehow as we left, brushed past Haru in a way that probably felt _very _intimate, but I wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't been looking for it. So, they certainly have something, at the very least.

"So, you're a sophmore, right?" Yuki asked casually as we walked in what was apparently the direction of Lit and Comp.

"I am. And you are... a senior?" I asked.

"Indeed." He chuckled, "What classes are you taking?"

"Uh..." I blinked and then looked down at the schedule that I still had not put away, knowing even if I did, I would need it again soon regardless, "After this, I have chemistry, then varsity choir, world history, gym, principles of business and as of yet, I have eigth period free."

"If I remember correctly, your schedule is fairly saturated with Haru, Momiji and myself." He laughed, "Before the end of the year, I'm sure you'll be fairly exhausted with our antics."

"How many people from your family go here, anyway? I believe Hatsuharu and Momiji mentioned at least one other guy, is there anyone besides that?"

"The other one would be Kyo. Currently, it's only the four of us here. As for Kyo, you'll meet him soon, you have a few classes with him as well. I would try to describe him to you, but, well," He shook his head with a fond laugh, "Kyo really speaks for himself, at any rate. There's not much I can do to prepare you for him."

"A free spirit?" I smirked knowingly.

"Something like that. And, here we are." He nodded to the door we had stopped in front of before opening the door like a gentleman. I nodded my thanks and stepped through, noticing that most of the class was already seated but the teacher was still absent, presumedly because the bell had yet to ring. Yuki led me to a pair of empty seats near the front of the classroom and gestured for me to pick whichever one I would like.

"So, where did you transfer from?" For the next few moments until the bell rang and the teacher bustled into the classroom, we exchanged mostly meaningless small talk.

"Alright, just a second, let me take roll and then we can get started." The woman called as she opened something on her computer, which I assumed to be an attendance sheet. After a moment, she raised an eyebrow and looked around.

"I almost forget that we were getting a new student today." He mumbled as her eyes landed on me, "Dragon Angelius?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Awesome." She stood up front her desk and grabbed a rather thick stack of paper from her desk. "So, here is the stuff that you'll need to go over and make sure you understand that we have already covered. Obviously, it doesn't have to be done tomorrow or anything, but it's not nearly as much as it looks, you probably already know most of the stuff anyway, so I would appreciate it if you would get it done as soon as possible." She pulled the bottome few pieces out of the bottom of the stack, "This is what you'll need for today." I just nodded, staring at the stack, feeling more than a little overwhelmed.

"Don't worry," Yuki whispered, "It's really not hard at all, and if you have trouble with it, I would be more than happy to help."

I nodded, relieved, and thanked him as the teacher finished taking roll and them class began, forcing me to focus all of my attention of it so as to try to understand what the hell they were even learning. It could have gone worse, I suppose. Doesn't mean I had any clue what was even going on, though.

"You have chemistry next, right?" Yuki asked as the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

"I do. No idea what to expect from that class, chemistry isn't exactly my strong suit. But, hopefully it shouldn't be too bad."

"There's not much need to worry," Yuki assured me as he led me to my next class, "According to Haru, it's the easiest science class he's ever taken. His lowest grade was a high A so far, and science had never been his strong suit either.

I knew as soon as we neared it which classroom it was in. Not because of the smell of chemicals, though that was another clue I suppose, but because of the familiar white jacket waiting outside the door, apparently for us.

"And here I have returned your charge to you, safe and sound. Be sure to take care of her, Haru."

Chemistry was, thankfully, as easy as Yuki promised. Most of the class I spent considering starting a conversation with Hatsuharu and backing out at the last second because once he left "Yuki-Mode" he went back to the cold, impassive attitude he had given off earlier. Obviously, I am easily intimidated, so this was somewhat problematic, in addition to the fact that I didn't know what to talk about anyway. Sometime near the end of the class, I managed to work up the nerve to strike up a conversation, since the teacher had already decided that five minutes of class wouldn't make much difference.

"So, Hatsuharu-"

"Haru." He interrupted immediately.

"Eh... Say again?"

"Call me Haru. Hatsuharu takes too long on even a semi-regular basis." And finally I got a grin out of the man all by myself- Ignoring the fact that I didn't actually say anything to earn it.

"Whatever you say bro. So, _Haru_... You and Yuki are a thing, eh?" I asked about the first thing that came to mind. Luckily, my prying didn't seem to offend him whatsoever.

"We've been together for about a year." He smiled, though I knew that this one certainly wasn't for me due to the slightly vacant stare and the sweetness of the smile itself. It was kind of friggin adorable.

"Oh good," I grinned, "I was just wondering if he was single or if I had to steal him from you." His gaze snapped to me sharply, and I could tell he wasn't completely sure if I was joking from the partial hardening of his gaze. I giggled and held up my hands in surrender and was quick to assure him of my pure(ish) intentions.

"Just kidding, no worries! I would have to be all kinds of douchebag to attempt to steal him from you, or anyone else for that matter, but especially you because you guys are friggin adorable together. And if you can't just take my word for that, you can rest assured- I am gay enough to reach five-star pimp status, so there."

The glare, thankfully, fell away quickly and he merely quirked an eyebrow at me as I finished.

"And what exactly does being a lesbian have to do with being a pimp?" He asked finally. I sighed dramatically.

"Dear, dear sweet darling Haru, don't you know? It has absolutely _everything _to do with being a pimp."

Momiji was in choir with me, though I didn't get to talk to him as he was actually in the 2nd Soprano section (I wasn't sure if I was surprised or not) while I was a 1st. Thankfully, the choir director seemed pretty interesting and not too terribly intimidating, and the music didn't take too terribly long to catch on to, despite how late I was in the season. That class came and passed in a familiar blur that I was used to and then fifth period rolled around.

I expected the class to be fairly interesting. After all, I was finally getting to meet this elusive and mysterious "Kyo" that Yuki had forewarned me of. Even Haru, right before we entered the room, warned me not to aggravate the carrot-top that would supposedly be waiting for us initially, unless I was ready for conflict. Unfortunately, there were absolutely no red heads waiting for us inside the room and none ever showed up to class either. According to Haru, Kyo tended to skip classes fairly often, so this was nothing new. He would definitely be in gym at any rate, according to the two. The teacher was rather unremarkable, neither better nor worse than a typical teacher, and thus the class was fairly boring, except for the few moments at the beginning and end when I could talk to Momiji and Haru. For lunch, Haru and Momiji invited me up to the roof with them. Though I had a feeling it wasn't necessarily school policy, especially considering no one else was up there, I went along with it. Yuki had some duties as class president that he needed to attend to and thus was unable to attend. Kyo, as with the previous class period, had still yet to make an appearance.

At the end of the lunch period, we headed back down the flight of stairs, where Yuki joined us at the bottom, and headed towards the athletic center, where regular P.E. apparently took place.

"So, is this class particularly strenuous or anything?" I asked as we entered the gym.

"I wouldn't say so, no. As long as you're in moderately decent shape, you shouldn't have any problems." I nodded, hoping my shape was included in his idea of "Moderately decent shape" as we parted ways to go change.

As it turned out, including me, there were exactly fifteen people in the class. The coach announced that today we were playing dodgeball, to the joy of some and the displeasure of others. The coach picked three people at random to be captains. One was a blonde boy who looked like he desperately didn't want to be here, another other was a girl with black hair in a pony-tail who looked like she had been waiting a long time for this opportunity and the third was, as it would happen, Momiji.

The first two people chosen were ones that I had yet to meet. Surprisingly, Momiji opted to choose me, rather than one of his cousins first, for which I was eternally grateful- who wants to be the last one picked, after all? Two more names that I didn't recognize were called and then Momiji once again called out a name.

"Kyo." My ears picked up an audible scoff from the back of the group and I watched as the people reflexively moved out of the way to let the tan-skinned boy through. His hair was, perhaps, the brightest shade of orange I had ever seen in the natural world, and his eyes were dark red. He was, of course, taller than both myself and Momiji, but as he passed both Yuki and Haru, I noticed that he was perhaps slightly short, for a guy.

The next name to be called was Haru, by the blonde captain of the other team. The girl called for some other girl with dark hair and a gloomy aura.

As Momiji opened his mouth call out another name, the red head muttered "Uo" without even sparing a glance at the room or the blonde. In response, Momiji called the name "Uo" and a girl with long blonde hair and feral grin jogged over to join our team.

"Yuki." The other male captain called and then the rest of the names were all unfamiliar to me.

As the third team, we didn't get to play the first game, we could only spectate as Haru and Yuki, basically as a two man team, completely seperate of the rest of their team, decimated the other team. Their only competition was the gloomy dark haired girl, who was surprisingly fast, but eventually they managed to hit her too and were declared the winner.

The second game began with me across from some other guy, who looked exceptionally well muscled and kind of terrifying, and as soon as the coach blew the whistle, I knew that there was no way I would beat him to the ball that was sitting perfectly in between us. The first thing he did was throw it towards me. I could hear it whistling through the air as it flew straight towards my face- So much for the below the neck rule. Thankfully, by some miracle, I managed to catch it only a few inches from my face, saving myself from impending nose bleed, gaining myself a ball and getting him out all at the same time. He and the last boy from our team, who honestly looked like he couldn't care less, were the first ones out.

Next, I managed to hit a short haired girl from the other team, Kyo got the bored looking team captain, who didn't even bother to dodge and Yuki hit Uo rather squarely in the chest. The blonde sighed in discontent, dropped her ball and Momiji, Kyo and I were left to face Yuki and Haru. Now, I know what you may be thinking, three against two, the odds are in your favor. Well, with how easily Haru got Momiji out, I've decided he doesn't exactly count, so it's even.

Kyo and Haru slowly inched their way to the other side of the court, where several of the balls had ended up on both sides, eyes intently locked with a fierce competitiveness that I was glad not to be on the other end up. That left Yuki and I calmly facing eachother, waiting for the other to act as we stared eachother down intently

The sound of rubber on skin broke us both from our staring contest for a second and I glanced over for a split second to see Kyo growling in frustration as he stared at the ball now resting soundly in Haru's hands. Haru, smirking in satisfaction, quickly jogged back over to Yuki, still proudly clutching the ball that he had obviously caught as the same well muscled guy that I got out initially sprinted onto the court and joined the game.

"I swear to God, you better not lose this game for me." Kyo practically hissed as he made his way off the court and over to the bleachers of shame, kicking a stray ball in my direction in what I supposed could have been a helpful gesture if not for the unwlling scowl on his face. No pressure, right?

"Well, boys, it would seem it's just you and little old me then, eh?" I called to the three, who were all standing in a formation that could be compared fairly easily to a pack of predators.

"It would appear so. Sorry about this, Dragon." Haru raised his arm to throw the ball and the others followed his lead. Rather than risk throwing mine, I jumped out of the way of Yuki and Haru's perfectly aimed balls as I dropped the one I was holding. This put me directly in the path of the other boy's, which had veered slightly to the left and was easily captured, once again getting him out in the same manner and earning another teammate back for my team.

Unfortunately, that teammate happened to be couldn't-care-less guy who got out first. Said boy casually strolled onto the court with a reluctant sigh and stopped at the line a few feet in front of Yuki.

"Go ahead," The guy raised his hands in surrender, "Get me out or whatever."

"Bro! I went all Matrix on those dodgeballs to get you back in the game and you're just gonna give up? Not cool son! Not cool in the slightest!" The guy was content to completely ignore me, though Yuki and Haru both smirked in dual amusement and triumph.

"If you say so." Yuki replied and threw the ball straight for the middle of the boy's chest without any real force behind it. Surprisingly, however, the boy's hands immediately went towards the middle of his chest and caught the softly thrown ball easily, quickly backing away from the line as Yuki gaped at the deceit and Uo shouted in triumph as she realised she was back in the game.

"So much props for that bro!" I cheered. Then, between Uo and myself, as the boy seemed done with the game forever, we managed to tag Haru and our team was declared the winner much to Kyo's fierce, very vocal enjoyment.

The period ended quickly, much to my extreme displeasure, and I left to quickly change back into my uniform. When I left the locker room, Kyo was leaning against the bleachers and pointedly scowling at the ground a few feet away from where Haru was sitting, waiting for me.

"Haru." I called, catching his attention, which had been on the red haired male. As soon as he heard me, he stood up and grabbed his things.

"Dragon, this is Kyo, the other cousin you've been hearing about." He introduced, "Kyo, this is Dragon." Kyo scoffed as he glanced over at me.

"Tch. Yeah, what the hell ever, let's go already." The tan-skinned boy scoffed and turned, not even waiting for us to follow him.

"Play nice, kitten." Haru called in fond amusement as he stared hungrily at the other male's retreating figure, making me wonder if Yuki was actually the only one he had eyes for.

"Shut the hell up Haru." The carrot-top called back over his shoulder in resigned irritation.

The next class, Principles of Business, actually had pre-arranged seating and the only seat left was in the back, on the other side of the classroom from Haru and next to Kyo, who seemed more than content to sleep through the class and ignore my existence completely.

The class was literally a chapter review out of the text book and when that was finished, we could do whatever we liked for the rest of class as long as we were quiet about it and stayed in our seats. Yuki met us outside the classroom and on we went to study hall.

"Momiji has band this period, so it's just you and the three of us. The teacher typically doesn't even come until-" Haru was explaining to me before Kyo, who had been trailing a few feet behind us, gave a decidedly cat-like yowl, causing me to automatically stop and whirl around.

The poor boy's face was decidedly red, despite the angry, scandalized look that it was also sporting, his hands guarding his backside from some sort of attack. He whirled around to face his apparent attacked and proceeded to shout at him, something that sounded awfully close to "What the hell, you stupid rat?!" The lavender haired male continued on calmly as if nothing had happened, though the satisfied smirk on his face said otherwise.

I blinked in shock as I easily came up with some likely options that had cause the disturbance, all of them involving Yuki and Kyo's ass. I could hardly believe someone as polite and well mannered as Yuki would have done such a thing, especially in the school hallway, _especially_ in front of his boyfriend, but I could think of no other plausible alternatives. And when I glanced at said Boyfriend, the smirk that I saw resting on his lips as he, too, observed the scene made me rethink what very little I knew about their relationship with eachother and with the orange haired male, also taking into consideration Haru calling Kyo _kitten _earlier.

I tiny smirk forced itself onto my face as I came up with another alternative, wondering if I was right in thinking _So that's how it is then_. More than a bit lecherously, I might add. What can I say, it's even more adorable, and I've known them all less than a day, but I would totally ship that.

As if he nothing had happened and he was completely innocent of everything, as soon as we entered the mostly empty classroom, Yuki began asking me about how I was handling my classes. I admitted that Algebra and Lit and Comp were definitely gonna kick my ass, but whatever. He laughed and told me to show him where I stopped understanding thing in Lit and Comp so he could explain it to me.

"Oh my," He sighed when I flipped to the second page of the stack of papers and pointed to the first paragraph, which I had put a multitude of question marks next to it from my free time in seventh period, "Well, this is certainly going to take more than this period. If you're free tonight, you could come to my home and we could work on it there. Of course, even that probably won't be enough time to cover everything..." I could practically hear the sweat drop forming as I dropped my head to the table in defeat at my epic school fail.

"If you wouldn't mind..." I muttered miserably against the wood, hearing Haru chuckle at my misery.

"I wouldn't have offered if I did. Now, since we're doing Lit and Comp tonight, how about right now Haru and I can help you with your Algebra homework?" I nodded miserably and pulled the blank homework out, immensely grateful as the two worked to clear the confusion that arose in the unfamiliar homework, particularly the stuff involving review questions or that built on prior learning. Which was almost all of it.

Finally, only moments before the bell rang, the Algebra homework was finished and my understanding of the subject was deemed "Good enough for now" by the two and we were all free to go.

Specifically, we were free to go to the Sohma household. The idea was fairly exciting, I mean, I kind of though it would take me a couple week to actually make friends with people here, so this was certainly a good thing for me, but somewhere, deep down, I was also filled with a deep, inexplicable anxiety that I just couldn't seem to shake.

**End**

And that's all she wrote. Hope you enjoyed the revision of this chapter (which used to be chapter 4) and I will see you as soon as I finished editting the next chapter. See you next time, my lovelies!


	3. Chapter 3

Momiji met us just outside of the school as we left after leaving the band hall, both he and Haru apparently deciding to come with us despite the fact that they apparently lived somewhere else.

The Sohma house, or at least the one that I was invited to, was quite a bit farther into the forest than I was expecting. However, despite the unexpected hike, it was still only about a twenty-minute walk away and therefore was no particular hardship. The path that led up to the house was fairly easy to follow and I was sure that I would have no trouble finding my way back, even if it were nearly pitch black outside.

Despite several attempts to turn the conversation towards them and their family, I found myself mostly talking about myelf as they somehow managed to continually redirect the conversation away from any tentative questions I had about their family. As the house came suddenly into view, I realised in the back of my head that the _only _thing I had managed to learn about their family was that they lived with their older cousin, Shigure, who was technically guardian to both Kyo and Yuki, and "Who's damn tricks I shouldn't be stupid enough to fall for," according to Kyo, who only occasionally spoke to offer up comments of a similar brand.

"Hey Dragon?" Momiji practically sang just before we stepped onto the short, much smaller path, leading from the trail to the house.

"Yeah?"

"So... Your hair is kinda long, right?" The pleading eyes were quickly surfacing, already nearly guaranteeing that I would go along with whatever it was he was going to ask.

"Yeah...?"

"So, while you and Yuki are studying, can I play with it? I promise I'll be really, really gentle and I won't get it all knotted or ruin it, I just love playing with long hair and Hari and the school both say I can't grow mine out. Please? Pleaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeee?" He whined, puppy dog eyes kicking in at full capacity, making it basically impossible to say no even if I wanted to.

"Sure, I don't see any reason not to, I guess." He began to cheer and I interrupted him, poking him in the forehead to make sure he was listening, "Just remember- I'm basically trusting you with my most prized possession, so rest assured if you break your promise and you screw up my hair, I _will_ come for you when you least expect it, murder your unborn children and devour your soul. Deal?" He merely tilted his head to the side for a moment before his grin returned unfettered.

"Totally worth the risk- Just kidding! Don't worry, I'll make sure not to hurt in any way possible." He assured me with a thumbs up.

"See that you don't and no harm shall come to thee." I placed a hand over my heart and bowed dramatically, a gesture which the blonde solemnly returned before giggling and trotting into the house as soon as Yuki opened the door, leaving me to follow the other three boys at a much more sedate pace.

"So I suppose we'll have to let him play with you hair for at least a few minutes while we work on Lit and Comp?" Yuki sighed with a resigned smile.

"I suppose so. You think he can be quiet for a few consecutive minutes?" I didn't really think so, but then I had only known him for a few hours.

"Perhaps, but I doubt it." Yuki chuckled as he shut the door behind us. Kyo immediately broke off from the group and disappeared upstairs and Momiji had long since disappeared into the house looking for something, apparently.

Five minutes and a rather... Interesting meeting with a dark haired individual (who apparently likes to sing dirty barbie songs) named Shigure later, and I found myself sitting, feeling somewhat frazzled, at a table in Yuki's room. Momiji was already setting up a station behind me with my hair brush, a lifetime supply of bobby pins and hairbands and several clips.

Yuki, being the unbelievably polite and considerate person that he is, had already apologized profusely (though the barely concealed laughter made me somewhat doubt his sincerity) and told me to look over my notes while he prepared tea and a snack.

I sighed dramatically, dragging out the sound and stretching my neck in purposefully slow preparation to tease the boy before I finally gave his the signal he had been waiting for.

"Alright, Momiji, I'm ready. You may now begin to recreate Frankenstein's monster, if you so choose."

"Are you kidding?" The boy replied, not missing a beat, "As if I would make you or you hair look anything like Frankenstein. Obviously, I intend to make you the _bride _of Frankenstein.

Immediately, he started brushing through my hair, carefully untangling the knots that had inevitably formed over the course of the day without tugging painfully. It is almost always an undeniably pleasurable experience to have someone else brush your hair or play with it, but Momiji, especially, had a surprisingly blissful touch as he continued to detangle my hair. Much to my immense displeasure, the blonde stopped much sooner than I would like without actually doing anything else to my hair.

"Hang on just a second, I'll be right back." He assured me as my sigh gave voice to my discontent before he ran off down the hall to get something or other without bothering to close the door to Yuki's room. I was left to attempt to comperehend my English by myself as my ears instinctively tuned in to the conversation that seemed to echo through the house without the barrier of the closed door.

"Are you... Sure that bringing her here was the best idea? We don't want something to happen and then have to deal with her memories or... Worse, remember what happened with Tohru..."

"Of course I remember Tohru," Came the harsh reply, the bitterness in the tone surprising me as I identified the voice as Yuki's, "That's not exactly something you forget."

After another moment of silence to collect himself, Yuki continued on, voice softer and therefore harder to hear, "She won't be another Tohru, okay? Haru and Momiji are just supposed to show her around and make sure she adjusts to the school and she's really behind in this class after the transfer so I'm helping her catch up, so nothing like what happened with _her_..." At this point, Momiji apparently found whatever it was that he was looking for and his familiar, bounding footsteps interrupted my mostly unintentional eavesdropping. I stare at the paper, confused about what they had been saying while pretending the confusion was directed towards the Lit and Comp, which I obviously didn't understand any more than what I had just heard.

Not more than a few moments after Momiji's reappearance, with another set of different kinds of clips (though, in a house of guys, I wondered where all these accessories were coming from), Yuki made his own reappearance. With him, he carried a small tray holding three cups of tea and a few rice balls to snack on as we went. The senior handed the first cup of tea to me, with a warning about the tempature, the next to my right, close to Momiji's stool where it would, hopefully, not get knocked over, and the final he kept for himself. A taste test of the tea revealed that, while still hot, I was in no way at risk of scalding if I merely sipped, and that the tea was jasmine. It was nowhere near my favorite type of tea, but it certainly tasted alright and smelled absolutely divine, which more than made up for it.

"Alright," Yuki called for my attention as Momiji began dividing my hair for an intricate braid, "So when you break this chapter down, it's basically about taking about the structures of..." And with that, my rapidfire student-taught lessons began. In the next fourty-five minutes, I learned more about poetry analysis and essays than I had in perhaps an entire week at my old school. I doubt I'm alone in thinking that Yuki should seriously consider teacher as a possible career option. Momiji, after the first twenty minutes, eventually grew bored with brushing, styling, and then brushing out my hair and eventually left me with a comfortable french braid.

Thankfully, after the fourty-five minutes of fiercely focused, hardcore learning, my tutor decided that we both deserved a break from our study. Apparently getting half of the packet done was more than acceptable for that small window of time. Yuki led me back down the stairs again, once again congratulating me on my attentiveness and commending my hardwork, which made me want to go finish the rest of the packet _now _because, what can I say, total teacher's pet. As we descended the steps I checked my phone and sent a quick text to my aunt about getting caught up with classes at a new friend's house, knowing that at this point if I was mysteriously, inexplicably absent, it could give her something to worry about.

Haru and Momiji were both downstairs in the living room as we entered. Haru was doing the chemistry that I had thankfully already completed in class and Momiji was drawing some chibi animals. Shigure was talking on the phone to someone called Aya-chan in a tone that could be described in no uncertain terms as "Gayness Personified." Kyo was still nowhere to be seen.

"Are you guys done already?" Haru questioned, raising an eyebrow as we entered the room.

"Of course not, though we got quite a bit farther than I expected. We're just taking a break before we finish." I took the liberty of answering the question. With a resounding clap, Haru closed the chemistry book and stretched.

"Good idea. I think I'll join you in it." The leather glad man tossed the book carelessly in a corner and sprawled out on the floor.

"You've been working less than five minutes, haven't you?" Yuki chided, though he was smiling as he mention it.

"Exactly. That's five minutes too long, to me." Haru shrugged.

"Where is Kyo?" I asked as I sat down on the other side of the table.

"He's upstairs, probably in his room." Haru and Yuki glanced at eachother and then simultaneously smirked but didn't otherwise do anything.

"I'm finished!" Momiji shouted and held up his drawing proudly. The drawing was of three little chibi animals, a cow, a mouse and a cat. The animals were, disproportionately, all the same size, and the cow and the mouse were both happily leaning into the squished looking cat, who looked rather irrate at the situation.

"I like it." Declared Haru as we all admired the sketch, smirk widening as he looked at Yuki, then glanced pointedly upstairs. "Wonder what Kyo's up to..."

"Perhaps we should go see?" Yuki offered, voice innocent in contrast to the smirk on his face. "Momiji, would you mind if we showed this to Kyo?"

"Sure. Just make sure he doesn't rip it up, okay?" Momiji smiled brightly at the senior.

"Of course." Haru and Yuki rose from their spots at the table, "I would recommend you both stay down here while we go and... Show off Momij's artwork, just in case." Haru offered a predatory grin as he and Yuki padded up the stairs silently.

"Oh Kyo, wake up." I could hear Haru practically sing from upstairs. "Look at this lovely little picture I have here, I would say it's absolutely perfect, isn't it?" Momiji, myself and (judging from the silence coming from the other room) Shigure listened in as a heavy silence reigned for a few seconds.

Just for a _few _seconds, though.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT EVEN SUPPOSED TO MEAN YOU GODDAMN OX?!"

"Uh uh uh, Kyo, we wouldn't want to risk you ripping up that beautiful picture that Momiji drew especially for us, now would you?" Yuki's voice scolded.

"GET YOUR GODDAMN HANDS OFF OF ME YOU STUPID RAT!" At this point I could only assume that Ox and Rat were nicknames or something, which explained the picture a little bit.

"Now now, Kyo, there's no need to react so violently." Haru chided playfully.

"WHAT THE HELL?! GET OFF OF ME?!" The blush was almost audible in his voice.

"Are they always like this?" I asked Momiji as suspicious silence fell upon the upstairs.

"Pretty much, yeah. Kyo and Yuki used to be almost enemies, before Kyo moved here. Eventually, they became friendly rivals. Then, a few weeks ago, Haru and Yuki, who've been together for several months, started acting like... Well, exactly like this." Momiji nodded to stairwell knowingly, "He'll be giving in any day now though, he just won't admit it." I giggled at the thought of the trio and was going to ask something else when I noticed that Momiji had stiffened suddenly and seemed to be staring at the top of my head. I only noticed that the room had gained another occupant when they spoke.

"Well, now, what do we have here?" A voice asked with mock curiosity and I turned around quickly, standing up as I did so. As I took in the form in the doorway, I noted distantly in the back of my mind that it was still silent upstairs, the whole house seemingly frozen in shock.

In the doorway stood a man- A very feminine looking one, like Yuki, but still with an air of dominance and self assurance that seemed undeniaby masculine. The voice was also somewhat feminine, but the clothing was definitely intended for me. His hair was every bit as dark as my own and short, in a style very much like Yuki's and his eyes were a dark gray. Despite the seemingly friendly smirk and the light tone, the orbs were dark and predatory as they stared at me. His smirk widened as we made eye contact, as if he knew something that no one else did and he would be happy to use that information soon enough.

"Well, girl, don't be rude, tell me your name." The man encouraged as he stepped closer to me. Out of instinct, I retreated as he advanced, but he apparently ignored it as he continued stalking towards me until I suddenly found my back hitting the wall. "Are you going to answer me or not?" He stopped with less than a foot between us, the smirk turning predatory and possessive as he stared down at me, sending chills down my spine.

"Uh, m-my," I gulped and cleared my throat, "My name is... Dragon." I blinked up at the man, hoping he wouldn't come any closer than that. With such close proximity, I found I could help but maintain eye contact. "And, uh... And you are... sir?" I stuttered out awkwardly.

"Sir." He repeated, as if he found something pretty damn amusing, "Sir..." He began laughing loudly, clutching his side as he stepped back for a second to double over, still laughing uproariously.

"What's so funny?" I asked as I watched him pretend to wipe a tear of mirth from my eye.

"I'll have you know something, my dear." He smirked hugely and leaned closer, "Something very, very important at that." His hands closed over my wrists, pinning them against the wall.

"What is it?" I whispered after he refrained from speaking for a moment, clearly waiting for me to respond.

"I'll have you know, _Dragon_," He absolutely purred my name as he leaned forward to whisper directly next to my ear, "I am in no way a male." As if to emphasize the point, she purposely leaned into me and through clothing I could vaguely feel a hint of feminine curves that couldn't be mistaken for a man's form.

He- No, wait, She- leaned back after a second, just far enough to look at me, the devious smirk not displaced and inch. "But, since I am so very generous, I am more than willing to forgive you for your incorrect assumption, as long as you'll be willing to answer a few questions." There was the vaguest hint of threat under the sickeningly sweet tone, and I was none too eager to find out the consequences if I didn't agree to earn her "forgiveness."

"Now then, what exactly are you doing here this fine evening?"

"I just transfered here, and I'm pretty behind already, so the teacher asked Yuki to get me caught up with the rest of the class." Actually, Yuki volunteered if I remember correctly, but the little white lie didn't seem like a big deal and in the situation it seemed acceptable and, for Yuki's sake, the best course of action. At the use of his name, Yuki apparently broke out of his trance, and immediately I heard rapid footsteps as he practically flew down the stairs, Haru and Kyo not far behind them. I turned my head and saw Yuki freeze again at the bottom of the stairs, staring at me, or rather the woman still pinning me to the wall.

"DON'T-" The second my eyes glanced over, a vice-like grip grasped my chin, forcing my head back to the woman as my eyes snapped back into the nearly black eyes, finding alarming anger and possessiveness in the dark gray orbs. As soon as my attention was back on her, the anger and possessiveness disappeared back behind the mask of sweetness that she mockingly imitated. "-look away from me when I am speaking to you." The purr was back in her voice as quickly as it had disappeared. The grip on my chin relaxed immediately and her hand slid down ever so slightly to carress my exposed throat, perhaps an assurance, perhaps a threat, though I thought it more likely to be both.

"So, it's homework then? Were you finished?" I made sure to keep my eyes locked with her as I shook my head.

"Good," she cooed sweetly, "Then you'll simply have to come back tomorrow to finish." She stepped back and I took in a quick gulp of air as I realised how shallowly I had been breathing. "That's alright with you, isn't it Yuki?" She turned away from me to smirk at the tense, pale boy. He was breathing shallowly as he nodded mechanically in reply.

"Wonderful. Now, go get your things _Dragon,_" She breathed out my name, trapping me in her gaze once again, "Hatori and I shall drive you home. My business here can wait for another time."

"It's not that far, I can walk-"

"I insist." A hard edge bled through the sweetness and I decided not to try to argue any further and just nodded, not trusting myself to speak again.

"Good girl. Now, go upstairs and get your things while I discuss a small matter with my family. Cat," All traces of friendliness disappeared the second she turned to address the red head standing on the stairs behind Yuki. "Go with her." I stumbled a bit as she shoved me, not violently but just enough to get me moving, towards the stairs. Kyo's mouth was a hard line, but surprisingly he didn't say anything and just nodded and turned to lead me upstairs. When we entered Yuki's room, he opened the door for me and then closed it behind us. I went to gather my stuff, not sure what to say after that, when Kyo broke the silence first.

"You know, you don't have to listen to her." Kyo muttered so quietly that it took me a moment to realise that he was talking to me. "She has absolutely no control over you- You don't have to get in the car with her and you don't have to come back tomorrow. If you care anything for your own safety, you'll be smart enough not to." I considered that for a second as I put my textbook and papers in my backpack.

"And if I don't, what happens to you and Yuki and Haru." He didn't answer and after several seconds I continued, "That's what I thought. I don't know why but you guys are all clearly terrified of her, so I'm not going to give her reason to take anything out on you guys. That just seemed kind of cowardly." I zipped up my backpack and stood up, "I don't really know what's going on, and I am kind of creeped out, but I'll just... stick it out and hope it all goes well, you know?"

"You say that now, but if you change your mind once you realise who she is and what she's capable of... None of us will blame you."

"Maybe you're right... But then, maybe you underestimate me as well."

"All I'm saying is, just watch what you say and do around her." I laughed at that.

"Well, I kind of figured that was necessary already. But thanks for the heads up bro." He shrugged and looked away. Just then, a thought occured to me, "And Kyo?"

"What?"

"... You, Yuki and Haru are kind of adorable together. Just saying." I flashed him a dazzling smile as his face flushed and he glared at me.

"Shut up!" I giggled and slung my backpack over my shoulder as the red head lead me back downstairs, doing everything I could not to think about every horrible possibility getting into this car could lead to. The four people downstairs all looked at us as we walked down the stairs and I took them all in in kind. Yuki was even paler than he normally was, but didn't seem like he was going to fall apart yet. Haru looked mildly concerned, but overall he gave off an impression of being detached from everything. Shigure, who was now in the room, looked uncharacteristically serious, and she... well, she looked worryingly smug about something.

"Oh, good, you're ready." She bowed towards her family in a gesture far more mocking than humble, "Well, dear family, it would seem that we will need to finish this conversation at a later date, as I wouldn't want to force your _guest _to wait for an escort any longer. I will see you all tomorrow." She turned and, after beckoning me to follow, left the house.

"I... guess I'll see you guys tomorrow?" I blinked at the group and then followed the woman outside to a black car that had apparently been waiting all this time.

"After you." She opened the door for me in a play at chivalry, and even as I quickly crawled into the car, I couldn't help but think that the opening looked an awful lot like the open mouth of some carnivorous monster ready to swallow me in one bite, no chewing necessary. The woman immediately crawled in after me and slammed the door behind us, sealing my fate in a rather literal sense. "Hatori, take us to-" I could feel her looking at me without actually seeing it. I stuttered out my address and he nodded without even looking back as the car took off.

"Well, Dragon, it would seem as if we have some time to get to know eachother. I realise I've been rude, you don't even know my name yet, do you? I am Akito Sohma, and I am the head of the family."

"Nice to meet you, Akito..." I said with only a tiny second of hesitation, staring down at my hands in the dim lighting. A hand suddenly cupped my face and turned my head to face the woman.

"Do try to remember what I've told you. I wouldn't want to become cross with you, after all." Her eyes glinted, and the darkness made her dark orbs seem all the more sinister, "And trust me, the pleasure is all mine."

Surprisingly, the rest of the ride wasn't too uncomfortable. The conversation stayed innocent, and under other circumstances, the questions about my classes and school would have seemed completely casual and comfortable. The only thing that continually reminded me that this conversation wasn't exactly typical or comfortable was the hand that would tilt my face back towards her when I began to get lost in thoughts and would look away. But otherwise, the ride could have, perhaps, even been considered strangely pleasant. When the car stopped, I was actually surprised how quickly the time had passed.

"And it would seem that we are here. How disappointing. Surely you wouldn't mind if I see you to your apartment, just to make sure you make it home safe and sound, would you?"

"I wouldn't mind." I told her, figuring I probably didn't have much of a choice anyway. We continued the mindless discussion of my classes and school social life as we entered the building and took the elevator up to my floor and finally to my front door.

"Well, you've made it home in one whole, undamaged piece. I suppose I'll take my leave of you then, for now. See you after your study-date with Yuki tomorrow. " And then she walked away chuckling to herself, leaving me even more confused as I stared after her retreating figure. Eventually, I shook my head, gave up trying to figure it out, and let myself into my apartment.

Despite the decision not to think about it, however, when I laid down that night to go to bed, I found myself having more than my fair share of trouble falling asleep that night with the questions, confusion and anxiety still swirling around in my head. When I finally fell into a light slumber early the next morning, my sleep was a restless one as the image of a pair of slate-gray eyes danced through my mind all night.

_**Thisismypagebreak,youlike?Thisismypagebreak,youlike?Thisismypagebreak,youlike?**_

And I am finally done editing all the existing chapters of this. Freaking. Finally. I'm excited to actually get this thing going.

As always, I hope you enjoyed! Remember, Feedback=Love is the only equation I can be bothered to memorize ;) I'll see you next time, my lovelies!


End file.
